


Words To Stir An Aching Soul

by Lilly_C



Series: Fanmixes and Music Videos [6]
Category: Taggart (TV)
Genre: Fanmix, Music, Originally Posted on LiveJournal, Song Lyrics, YouTube
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-23
Updated: 2014-06-23
Packaged: 2018-02-05 15:00:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1822636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilly_C/pseuds/Lilly_C
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I made this in 2010 and it was the fourth and last fanmix I made, when I originally posted it I included a zip file with the songs but Megaupload closed and I never thought to save a copy of the file, so I'm reposting the mix here without the accompanying artwork and download link.</p><p>When I was choosing the songs for this I wasn't actually thinking about a specific element of the Robbie/Jackie dynamic more of how they and their relationship has evolved throughout 12 years of Taggart canon.</p><p>The songs Bad Romance and If I Ain't Got You are cover versions because I actually prefer these to the original versions by Lady Gaga and Alicia Keys respectively.</p><p>The title is a line from the Darren Hayes song Sun Is Always Blinding Me, it is on his 3rd album This Delicate Thing We've Made. I have included a small section of the lyrics from each song, and a link to watch/listen on YouTube.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Words To Stir An Aching Soul

**Author's Note:**

> I made this in 2010 and it was the fourth and last fanmix I made, when I originally posted it I included a zip file with the songs but Megaupload closed and I never thought to save a copy of the file, so I'm reposting the mix here without the accompanying artwork and download link.
> 
> When I was choosing the songs for this I wasn't actually thinking about a specific element of the Robbie/Jackie dynamic more of how they and their relationship has evolved throughout 12 years of Taggart canon.
> 
> The songs Bad Romance and If I Ain't Got You are cover versions because I actually prefer these to the original versions by Lady Gaga and Alicia Keys respectively.
> 
> The title is a line from the Darren Hayes song Sun Is Always Blinding Me, it is on his 3rd album This Delicate Thing We've Made. I have included a small section of the lyrics from each song, and a link to watch/listen on YouTube.

_1\. You by The Pretty Reckless_ ([YouTube](http://youtu.be/eUMwFaXTM3s))  
And I want you in my life/ And I need you in my life/ You can't feel me, no/ Like I feel you/ I can't steal you, no/ Like you stole me

 _2\. Heartbeat by Enrique Iglesias featuring Nicole Scherzinger_ ([YouTube](http://youtu.be/NVk4vENObiI))  
Maybe it's the way you move/ You got me dreaming like a fool/ That I could steal your heart away/ I could steal your heart away/ No matter what it is you think/ I'm not the kind of girl to blink/ And give my heart away/ Stop trying to steal my heart away/ I don't know where we're going/ I don't know who we are

 _3\. Issues by The Saturdays_ ([YouTube](http://youtu.be/ylJ7eNrvrug))  
You empty out my love until it's all gone/ You change the words but still is that the same song/ I'm tired of the melody/ Change my number and throw out your clothes/ But my feeling for you it still shows/ I keep building a wall round my heart/ But then I see you and it all falls apart/ Me and my heart we got issues

 _4\. Can't Stop by Maroon 5_ ([YouTube](http://youtu.be/_EDtnl_MhE0))  
All alone in my room, think of you at a rate that is truly alarming/ I keep looping my memories of you in my head, I pretend that you want me/ And I fall asleep and dream of alternate realities/ And I put myself at ease by pretending that she still loves me

 _5\. Everything Else by Howie Day_ ([YouTube](http://youtu.be/y1qWHOcNAmc))  
Pictures blurred in her head/ Won’t let them win/ She’ll make you come/ Right back and let her in/ for the one that you love/ Is more than them fuck them/ Think about her now/ She’s yours anyway

 _6\. Bad Romance by 30 Seconds To Mars (acoustic cover version)_ ([YouTube](http://youtu.be/2ga_pr0vuHA))  
I want your loving/ And I want your revenge/ You and me could write a bad romance/ I want your loving

 _7\. 7 Things by Miley Cyrus_ ([YouTube](http://youtu.be/Hr0Wv5DJhuk))  
It's awkward and silent/ As I wait for you to say/ But what I need to hear now/ Is your sincere apology/ And when you mean it, I'll believe it

 _8\. Amazing by Cassie Davis_ ([YouTube](http://youtu.be/XRkzLX7sLH0))  
When everything is crazy/ And my world's gettin' hazy/ I wouldn't turn to no one else

 _9\. After Tonight by Mariah Carey_ ([YouTube](http://youtu.be/4eKSKa6qmmE))  
Alone will tell/ If you feel the way I feel/ When I look in your eyes/ After tonight (After tonight)/ Will you remember (Will you remember)

 _10\. If I Ain't Got You by Maroon 5 (live cover version)_ ([YouTube](http://youtu.be/oY6QKqYSf_k))  
Some people need three dozen roses/ And that's the only way to prove you love them, oh/ Hand me the world on a silver platter/ And what good would it be, oh/ With no one to share, with no one who truly cares for me?/ Some people want it all/ But I don't want nothing at all/ If it ain't you baby

**Author's Note:**

> This fanmix was reposted to Dreamwidth 15.10.2013 but without the YouTube links.


End file.
